


Protection

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hypnotism, Implied Relationships, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: They always took you for granted, my Sky. You keep protecting them and yet they keep failing you... It's time I take my place by your side and protect you from this miserable universe that keeps on taking and taking from you with no reprieve.





	Protection

“You’re kind, my Sky,” black gloved fingers buried itself in the mass of soft, fluffy brown hair as the owner of said fingers smiled down darkly at the boy sitting on the throne, “ _ far too kind. _ ”

The proud Master of the Unversed kneeled down in front of the only person he would ever lower his pride for in the entire universe. The younger keyblade user did not react to his closer proximity and instead continued staring blankly straight ahead into nothing in particular. Vanitas reached out to grip his chin and forcibly raised his head so that both pairs of eyes met each other. Normally expressive sky blue eyes were currently glazed and dull as it met the glinting pair of golden eyes.

When their eyes met, the younger of the two softly whimpered, a part of Sora managing to raise itself against the unrelenting torrent of  _ sleep, trust, and obey _ that Vanitas had been forcing upon his heart. Vanitas shushed him, those gloved fingers now caressing Sora’s cheek, his golden eyes glinting with hunger.

“Don’t fight it,  _ my Sky.” _ Vanitas murmured, gently bumping their foreheads together as he submerged the other’s bright and pure light further into the possessive embrace of his greedy darkness. “You’re tired, aren’t you? It’s okay.  **_You don’t have to worry about anything else with me._ ** ”

Vanitas smiled when some awareness appeared in Sora’s eyes but instead of defiance, there was only a bit of confusion as well as deep-seated weariness. The boy slumped even closer into his jailor’s comforting presence as it oozed  _ safety and rest. _ Vanitas brushed a thumb against Sora’s temple and took advantage of his rooted position within Sora’s heart to easily deepen his influence in his Sky’s mind. He instilled a stronger sense of trust and safety in him.

After all, how would he be able to protect his Sky if he didn’t trust him?

He still remembered how Sora had accepted him into his ever encompassing and accepting heart when his own Light and half refused and rejected him. Sora’s warm and pure light was so vulnerable and should have made his own darkness cringe away from its brightness. Yet, it made Vanitas feel warm and at home. It allowed him to heal the own brokenness in his own poor excuse of a heart.

And he, a being who has never claimed to be good, felt extremely possessive of the heart and its owner who accepted him and his entire flawed being unconditionally. He rooted and entangled himself so very deep into Sora’s heart and darkness that it would be impossible to see where he began and ended.

From deep within Sora’s heart, he slept for a while since he was still recovering from being shattered. He left some of his darkness around to protect Sora as he could not actively protect him while he was still sleeping. It would make sure that his Sky’s beautiful heart would never be tainted by any outside force and anybody who would attempt it would find themselves a nice little nasty surprise.

He woke up when Sora turned his keyblade on himself and sacrificed himself to give that weak Princess her heart. Vanitas browsed through his Sky’s memories and deemed the people around him to be incompetent and started plotting. The plotting only increased further along with his rage and obsession in seeing Sora safe when he saw how often his Light got dragged into sacrificing parts of himself again and again to save this miserable universe.

When he saw his chance, Vanitas finally enacted his plan.

After all, a heart couldn’t have foreseen that the darkness that had been quietly but fiercely protecting it from the inside would turn around and use that trust to lull it deeper into its embrace right?

Vanitas took the two of them far, far away from all the fighting and the saving once the other ‘visitors’ in his Sky’s heart is gone. He sealed the two of them away into solitary confinement so that nobody would ever be able to hurt his Sky again and take advantage of his far too open heart.

He’s enough. He will protect his Light when nobody else did.

Sora doesn’t and will never need anybody else  **_but him_ ** .

**Author's Note:**

> Vani, that aint a healthy way to protect the people you care for you lovely trash goblin child


End file.
